fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Torn
TORN Little note: the covers were deleted because they said "Mallowmelt and Jade", but those were not the correct authors. To clear things up, Book 1 was written by AvocadoBlossom (Leilani) and ElectricElephant (Jade). Book 2 will be written by talented authors Milk&Honey (Pandora) and EndlessStars (Zinnia). INTRO Sophie dragged her feet along the sidewalk, torn up sandals glancing up at her face. The sun was glaring in her golden brown eyes, and she was feeling anything but happy. A floppy pair of earrings dropped from her ears and her backpack hung from her shoulders limply. Her head was down, her tangled blonde hair, tied up in a very saggy bun, all a recipe for a sad Biana and Keefe, and her appearance would result in a lecture from Vertina, consisting of a ragged white top coated in wrinkles and a giant pink stain, and a pair of swishy grey leggings leaving behind a trail of ugly green glitter. All on a day when disaster had already taken over. Fitz had been caught. On human news. It had gone viral. A video of Fitzroy Avery Vacker holding hands with Linh. Apparently Linh had ended things with Wylie a couple days ago. And Fitz was his replacement. CHAPTER ONE Sophie had been locked in her room for a couple hours. After the defeat of the Neverseen, her life had been surprisingly quiet. No celebration… just, well, Sophie. She went into the Elite Levels and met Mira, the powerful Flasher who happened to be the sweetest person on the entire planet. Overall, besides for a specific person, her life was finally the stereotype she’d wanted it to be. But… The person she’d been laying eyes on… hadn’t contacted her. At all. In fact, the last hail she’d gotten from Keefe was an accident. Five months ago. He’d been questioning Fitz about Biana’s availability for Base Quest, but called Sophie instead. She didn’t know how “Biana Vacker” could be mixed up with “Sophie Foster”, and Keefe seemed awfully flustered when Sophie had picked up. Suspicious... Her room was a pale orange, her curtains still remaining the original grey-silver glitter color they were when she first moved in. Her bed was a pillow of red silk, littered in silver trays of recent breakfasts. Towers of old books crowded the front of her bedroom, and glistening jewelry lined class cases. Over the years, she’d also collected an entourage of stuffed animal toys all sitting on a small hammock swinging in a corner of her room. A large ceiling fan circled the ceiling as wooden pillars framed the room. She flung a pillow across the wall, watching it bounce off against the flat board and onto the floor. “Glad to know you still have that spark, Foster,” a voice said from her doorway. “It’s nice when you’ve just been dumped.” Keefe leaned against the doorframe, concern lining his eyes, but he didn’t bring it up. “On live television,” Sophie mumbled. “Glad to know someone still remembers me.” She glanced at her peachy walls and glittery curtain, wondering how Linh felt at this very time. “About that…” Keefe said with a smirk. He glanced behind his shoulder as if someone was waiting there. Sophie gasped. “Keefe!” She cried. A loud door slam was heard. It roared through the house, the sound of wood against stone. She knew someone had just tossed the front door open. Angry footsteps and grumbles got louder towards the door. “Soph--” A pleading Fitz was cut off my a flick of Sophie’s wrist as she slammed the door shut with telekinesis. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sophie snapped. “A Vacker. It’s good to know that Dex stayed by my side, right? Unlike other people? Who go out of their way to embarrass me in San Diego?” Fitz ran a hand through his hair. “Soph, hear me out--” “I heard you on the news. ‘This is my girlfriend, Sophie Foster. She manifested as a Hydrokinetic yesterday, look at her amazing control…’” Sophie’s mimicking was much better than her third year. She shuddered, it had always been freaky. “And don’t ever call me Soph again!” Keefe sat on Sophie’s bed. “Please try to hear him out,” he whispered. “Please.” Fitz made a move to sit on Sophie’s bed as well, carefully, as though he was scared. Except Sophie used her telekinesis again to splash water on his head. “Stinky boys sit on the floor. Bet you wished I was a Hydrokinetic now, huh?” She winced. That hadn’t made any sense. Fitz looked away. Those teal eyes… Sophie made sure she was thinking about the icy blue sky in Canada when she went there with Mira, wishing her best friend had been her best friend when Fitz, Sophie and Keefe were all little. “Soph, please. I only went out on a date with Linh. It’s not my fault paparazzi came after us.” “Wait. You're an elf. How do you know...what paparazzi is?" CHAPTER TWO “Soph, please listen to me,” Fitz said, blocking her exit. “Linh said when she was… in Exillium, she visited the Forbidden Cities… She… um… knows human words.” His lame excuse dropped to the floor with a thud. “Fitz. I don’t want to talk to you. You’re the one who asked me out first, remember? You gave me Custard Bursts with caramel and marshmallow. I didn’t ask for that. Are you going to give Linh bottled water, or something nicer?” Sophie felt tears prickle her eyes, and the familiar feel of blood in her throat from the melder blasts a couple weeks ago. Fitz turned away. “I thought you’d be happy for me. You’ve never been interested in me anyway.” Totally the reason why you wanted to date me. Sophie gulped and glanced at Keefe who was staring at his hands like he’d just discovered the meaning of his life, or maybe he was just trying to tune them out, as his ears were beet red. Sophie slipped her consciousness into his head, quickly saying it’s me to make sure his reaction was normal, unlike the last time she’d transmitted to him. While Fitz and Sophie were each giving each other time to “cool off”, Keefe was asking a ton of questions. What do I say? Sophie pleaded. I’m not… experienced with this love stuff. Tell him to get out. You both need space. Keefe nodded his head as Sophie turned on her heel. But Fitz was gone. Sophie frantically glanced back at Keefe, who was pacing. “Where did he go?” Keefe walked to the window. Sophie sharply took in a breath. Over the years, Dex kept feeding Vertina tech bites, allowing her to record, listen and be active at all times. Oh, and make critiques from every mirror in the house. “Vertina, replay five minutes ago,” Sophie instructed with a sweep of the petal covered carpet. “What? Of course, brandish me with a broom,” Vertina scoffed. “He used his pathfinder out to Eternalia. It’s way more fun there.” “If you tell me who he’s with I’ll take you there,” Sophie bargained, with a side eye at Keefe. “Go check on Silveny. Wynn and Luna has trouble eating so we brought them back to the Sanctuary.” Keefe practically lunges for the gold rod hanging on a coat hook. “This one, right?” After Sophie nodded he stared into her eyes. She was elated, hoping for a moment… something. “Do me a favor and watch what Vertina’s playing. It’s even making Gigantor growl.” CHAPTER THREE “No way. Fitz went into Alina’s castle?” Sophie breathes. “Yes! Now stop fogging up my mouth. Your breath tastes like Yeti Pee.” Vertina’s miniature hands smacked Sophie’s chin. “Wow! Um, okay,” Sophie said with a startled gasp. She grabbed a capsule of Mouth Revival from Slurps and Burps and downed it with a bottle of Youth. “That’s better.” Vertina’s smirk mimicked Keefe. “Now you can conjure everything, since you’re a Conjurer. Can you grab a compact mirror? And a pathfinder to Eternalia?” “Better grab one to Atlantis and Lumenaria,” Sophie mumbled. “But not Everglen. I’m staying as far away as possible.” Sophie snapped her fingers, hating how she had six talents, each more powerful than the last. A mirror appeared in her palm. She grabbed her pathfinder and set it to the deep purple facet of Mysterium. “Mysterium?” Vertina’s bright blue eyes lit up when Sophie nodded her head. Giving Vertina tours of the Lost Cities was not only fun, but gave Sophie an excuse to check in on the war cities. “Keep your camera aimed at Fitz and Linh talking to Alina. And turn your microphone on too.” Vertina pretended to adjust her belt. “Let’s go. Fitz seems to be leaving.” “FOSTER!” Keefe’s voice echoed down her hallway. “Fitz isn’t in Alina’s castle! He’s with Linh! At Alluveterre! He’s leaving for Everglen!” Sophie rolled her eyes at his short bursts. “Change of plans, Vertina.” She snapped her fingers and the mirror dropped back into the void, along with the multiple pathfinders. “Make sure no one comes inside, or call for Sandor.” Sophie knocked three times on her room door. “Everglen, Sandor! Don’t come with me.” “All right,” a squeaky sigh came through the cracks. “Tell Grizel that you’ve been allowed.” Sophie rolled her eyes and tossed a tech bite at Vertina. “Woah, is this some creepy defense?” Keefe shouted over the roaring wind, “or did we take another pathfinder?” “Could be both,” Sophie said. She felt weird. Her personality was changing. She felt very uncomfortable around Keefe, and whenever she wanted him to say something, he left. And it was bugging her. CHAPTER FOUR “Wow, the defensive, newly installed wind outside seems to be a little harsher than usual,” Alden remarked, almost as if he was bragging. “I’m surprised Linh’s over and you aren’t, Soph.” Alden had never been the same after Alvar. Keefe slowly backed away. “I think I’ll leave. I can see I’m not wanted.” Even a non-empath could tell he was afraid. He backed away, and his deep maroon Candleshade crystal cast an eerie glow across the lawn as he glittered away. “Bye Keefe,” he said with a wave. But his teal eyes were dark. Sophie walked inside. “Where are they?” She made sure it was a demand. Probably going to leave to a million questions. “What’s going on?” Alden asked. “You look like you’ve been crying.” “I might’ve,” Sophie said. “Can we sit? It’s a lot to take in.” “I doubt there is any reason to worry.” --- “Fitzroy Avery Vacker, I cannot believe you!” Alden shouted. It didn’t sound like an angry shout though. It sounded like he just wanted Sophie to go back to California. Ever since Fitz had started dating Sophie, he’d been more tired than usual. Honestly, so did Sophie. “I know you’re old enough to have girlfriends. But ditching Sophie for Linh without even telling her?” After finishing his sentence and giving Fitz a half-meant flare, Alden quickly exited the room as fast as he came, most likely relaxing in his expansive home. Fitz glanced away from Sophie’s gaze. “My entrance word won’t even work anymore. We can’t be cognates. She’s hiding something from me.” He yelled towards Alden. His words was perfectly clear to Sophie. He was finding an excuse, like Keefe did. Sophie was still waiting for him to make a move. But nothing happened with Keefe. Ugh, Keefe. “Listen, I only came because I wanted to make sure everything was okay. And because I wanted to know why you went to Alina’s castle in Eternalia. I don’t understand why you dumped me, but I don’t care. Tell me what’s going on.” Sophie glanced at Linh. Fitz rolled his eyes. “Linh needed a water book or something. I went with her and we bought some sort of fancy gadget from Slurps and Burps on the way back. Except Dex kept me outside…” he rubbed his shoulder. Sophie inwardly grinned. But it sounded like Fitz was starting to be a heartless jerk. He somehow broke up with Sophie and insulted Linh’s strong power all in one sentence, with the same expression? “It was The Hydrokinetic Guide to Survival, Fitz!” Linh snapped. “And that was a controlling gadget to keep around my wrist. Dex was making it for me! I don’t even know why I said yes to that date!” Sophie could tell that Fitz was having a hard time adjusting to Linh’s complex power. “I thought we were friends. I didn’t want anything serious, but you had to go and take it there.” She walked out again into the blistering cold. She wrapped the cloak Keefe had given around her hunched shoulders. Once again, she was waiting for him to make a move. CHAPTER FIVE “What happened to you?” Edaline asks. She was holding a plate of steaming soup and had a spoon on the edge. “You sound like Vertina,” Sophie mumbled. Tears were frozen in place on her face, and Keefe’s cloak was still wrapped around her shoulders. It was probably the only thing she’d get from a guy she liked. “If this is about That Boy--” Grady started. “It’s not about Keefe!” Sophie snapped. “It’s--well. I guess it is about Keefe. But he’s the good one.” Sophie mentally kicked herself for dragging him into this. “That’s a story I need to hear,” Grady said, ushering her into the fire lit room. It was cozy, especially when she noticed Iggy lying on top a butchered cushion. “Fitz broke up with me,” Sophie blurted out, before Grady even got the chance to sit down. He froze. A crash could be heard upstairs. “I’m hoping Edaline broke that glass gulon,” Sophie muttered. “That… could’ve been me,” Grady whispered. “Shocker,” Sophie muttered again. “Listen, I talked to Alden. He didn’t seem to care. He seemed very… dazed.” Grady ran a hand through his hair. “It sounds more like a kid problem than a dad problem, Sophie. I don’t know anything I could do to help. Maybe you should talk to—“ “Edaline? About the shattered lamp I was dusting off?” An furious Edaline coated in dinosaur feathers stormed into the room. “Possibly,” Grady said with a smile. “Listen you two, I’m going to go wash Verdi. You do what you have to do.” “Smooooooth, Grady,” Sophie said. “Sophie,” Grady said back, lugging a broom behind him. While Sophie scribbled a note telling everything to Edaline, who was brushing fluff out of her hair, Vertina handed Sophie a golden rod through the mirror. “Here. You’re going to need it. Follow the light.” Vertina mimicked battery dying and sunk into the glass again. “No way!” Sophie cried. She pounded on the mirror. “Dex,” she grumbled. She grabbed her two nexuses from the table beside her and slipped them on her wrist. “Time to relive,” she mumbled, and slipped herself into the light. CHAPTER SIX “Welcome,” Oralie said, opening the door. “Vertina said you were available. I happened to be as well.” Her shoulders were hunched in an oversized lavender cloak, while the bright pink of her living room contrasted starkly. “I--” Sophie quickly curtsied lamely. “I wasn’t--wait, how do you know Vertina?” Oralie tapped her mirrored watch. It was a Dex invention, a watch with a mirror. Basically a light source. A scrawny face showed up, panting. “Heyyyy, Sophie!” It said fakely. Vertina smiled. “Check behind that pink chair.” Sophie frowned. “Which pink chair?” Vertina’s shiny finger pointed to a chair next to a fake plant. “Hey,” two voices said in unison. One with a particularly clipped accent. “Fitz?” Sophie breathed. After Keefe’s actions, she was ready to run into his arms, eat all the wormy custard bursts she would have to to be his girlfriend again. But she stopped her eyes from lighting up. She needed to be strong. “Keefe?” “Hi, Sophie--Foster,” Keefe said nervously. “Do it,” Fitz nudged. Sophie quickly scrunched her eyes shut. Keefe’s cheeks reddened. “I can’t… it won’t happen.” He turned away. “Keefe,” Oralie’s gently voice said. “I’ll leave. You can.” She turned on her jeweled heel and clacked out of the room into the kitchen. Keefe made a motion to wipe his eyes and elbowed Fitz. “What do I do? You’ve done it a million times before.” A million questions surged through Sophie’s head. What, leave me hanging? Break up with me? Give me food? “Uh… just ask,” Fitz said. Sophie backed away. “What’re you talking about…” she conjured up a melder. She no longer trusted Fitz. Fitz backed away. Keefe took a breath, after minutes of silence. Fitz was probably transmitting. Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it here, Sophie transmitted. “Or aloud. Your pick. Just do it before I blast. And I’m wearing my sucker punch.” She pointed to her ring-less hand. “Ok. Let's see….Foster, will you go out on a date with me?" CHAPTER SEVEN Sophie stares at him. And side-eyed Fitz. “Wow. Great prank guys. Is this some sort of way to tell me that you’re dating Biana now?” She tried not to think of it. Two of her best friends, dating. Things would never be the same. Keefe flushed red. “Foster. Ouch. No, I meant it. Eh, I could've guessed you would say no." He turned away and held his neon red crystal up to the light, muttering "Candleshade." Sophie turned back to Oralie’s kitchen and glanced at Fitz. “You know what to do.” She gripped Keefe’s ankle, and got dragged away in the light. After a long minute of scrunching her eyes closed, she realized she’s on the ground, gripping the folds of her shirt. Keefe stares at her, with unblinking eyes. “If you knew I’d say no… Then why’d you ask?” Sophie whispered. “Because I thought…” As Keefe's voice trailed off and he started twiddling his thumbs, Sophie realised what this was all about. “He thought he had a chance…” she murmured under her breath. “And he may.” Sophie tried to soothe the barrage of thoughts clouding her present mind. She didn’t want to break Fitz even more, but losing Keefe… she couldn’t bear the thought. Plus, Fitz was being extra rude lately, and it would be good to finally see if her ever burning desire for a boy would be completed with Keefe. “Look, Foster, you don't have to say yes. In fact, just forget I ever said anything. It’s better for both of us.” Keefe’s eyes shone, looking hurt, and a little dismayed at her choice of words. She felt her heart tear even more with the weight of her life pressing against her rib cage. “Keefe. What are you talking about? Of course I'll go on a date with you.” Sophie’s words made Keefe throw his head back and laugh, and her heart felt bigger than Everglen. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and Keefe’s expression turned into his signature lopsided grin, just like normal, and Sophie’s heart beat ever so faster as glanced deep into his eyes. She felt herself laugh, and everything seemed to settle into slow-motion. Her hair seemed to float in the gentle breeze fluttering through Keefe’s home and Keefe looked ready to keep Sophie as his for the rest of his life. “Tomorrow night, at 6:30? I'll pick you up..we'll go to Atlantis and eat there and then walk around the city…” Keefe continued to describe the date while Sophie giggled at his enthusiasm. Her head tilted over and she imagined Fitz, on the day he had screwed everything up. He was looking down at the floor with tear-stained eyes, fidgeting with his fingers, looking hopeless. CHAPTER EIGHT “Grady,” Sophie called, “I need to be at Atlantis by 6:30!” She’d just woken up and gone through a whole Vertina lecture… willingly. “You… have a date?” Edaline shrieked, listening to Sophie speak in absolute disbelief. “With Keefe!?” Edaline quickly placed down her tray and conjured up a glass of water, and a glass of Mallowmelt Milkshake for Sophie. “We need to head so Slurps and Burps,” she announced, snatching an Atlantis pathfinder from a hook. Sophie rolled her eyes. “Ugh, elixirs.” She snapped her fingers and conjured up a tiny mirror. “Oh my god, you should totally buy those,” Vertina shouted, tiny fingers clicking through the glass bottles. “You realize that gives me brown hair… right?” Vertina didn’t respond, just hoisted up a plastic box. “Sophie Fun Pack.” Sophie widened her eyes. “Dex Dizznee!” She shouted, running through the aisles. “Woah,” Dex said, “you came.” He dropped his satchel. “Why’re you holding a Sophie Fun Pack?” “Why? You’re asking me why, Dex? Why does this exist?” Dex fiddled with his thumbs. “I heard you’re going on a date with Keefe… that’s for you. My mom made it.” Sophie wrapped her arms around Dex’s shoulders. “Thank you so much!” She kept her eyes on Dex’s face as she beamed, which made her remember how much she missed Dex. He seemed to be acting the way they used to be… The way he comforted Sophie when there was drama with the guys, the way he carefully created things just for her… Dex locked eyes with Sophie as he smiled, almost in slow motion. But his smile wavered, and slowly disappeared as he turned away, probably thinking about all the horrible memories of their relationship. “It's nothing. Need anything else?” Dex's eyes searched the aisles, looking for anything else Sophie might need. “Nope. I think the Sophie Fun Pack will last me. Thank you Dex! And tell your mom thanks from me!” Sophie answered Dex's questions with a smile and proceeded to run down the aisle towards the door, almost bump into a shelf, crash into the door, and leave. “Bye Sophie! Good luck!” Dex laughed. “Just nerves. It's okay!” Sophie ran off into the distance (Edaline following in hot pursuit), laughing joyfully, and used her Pathfinder to go back to Havenfield. CHAPTER NINE “I'm home!” Sophie yelled from the kitchen. Edaline scurried down the stairs. “It's 5:00! You're late! We need to get you ready!” Edaline then took Sophie's hand and dragged her to her bedroom. Ella the Elephant stared up at her from the bed, giving her a little hope. “Alright. Let's do this.” With that, Edaline went into super-mode, curling Sophie's blonde mane of frizzy hair into a sleek and elegant updo, and putting just enough make-up on her face to be natural. Her eyes were brought out by the dark blue satin dress she wore, just long enough to reach her ankles. She snatched a pair of strappy heels to boost her height. She topped it off with silver bracelets and a locket she’d taken from her home when she left all those years ago. And by 6:15, there was a knock on the door. “Hello! Mr. Grady?” Grady's face seemed to be much more in control. “Keefe's here!” Sophie could barely contain herself. “We know!” Grady's annoyed voice came into the room. “Keefe...you're to be back here by 9:00. No later. Alright?” “Yes. Don't worry, we'll be back.” Sophie looked reassuringly towards Grady. “Alright. If you aren't here by then...” Grady's voice trailed off as he considering all the possible consequences. “Bye!” Sophie cried, trying not to imagine what would happen if Keefe turned into someone like Fitz. And with that, Sophie followed Keefe towards the Leapmaster. CHAPTER TEN As Keefe and Sophie entered the vivacious dining area, Keefe glared across the room intently, never taking his gaze off of a certain corner of the room. The room was spacious, complete with large chandeliers glittering with the Elven fashion; crystals. The carpet was a deep maroon, and grand oak wood tables took up the vast area. Hanging pots in every cranny filled up the empty space as paintings made the walls colorful. Gold and glossy statues of new architecture surrounded every table booth. The waiters, adorned with silver platters scattered around the room gave the dining hall a sense of purpose, as Sophie felt the knot in her stomach plummet. "Keefe, are you okay?" Sophie could tell something was up. Keefe looked distressed. She knew that look from when they had lost Silveny, the beautiful silver alicorn that they had helped a while ago. Of course we found her, though, Sophie reminded herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...look out." He mumbled the last words, almost as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Why?" "Just trust me." It was almost as if Keefe could sense something. Of course he could sense something. He was an empath. Someone was probably just upset, or feeling scared, and Keefe could sense that. That made sense. The dapper waiters arrived in a row, each boasting a more decadent dish than the last. Sophie was in paradise, tasting the most delicious things, and chatting the night away with Keefe. Towards the end of the night, while Sophie and Keefe were devouring a set of butterblasts, their voracious appetites slowly drifting away, Sophie heard someone call her name. "Sophie!" The voice called, searching for her through the dimly lit room. "Come on. Let's leave." Pushed Keefe, grabbing Sophie's wrist, eyes frightened and clouded. "No." Sophie glanced towards the voice. "Let me check this out." "Sophie…" Keefe warned. Sophie slowly made her way towards the voice, long blue dress flowing as she made careful steps, attracting looks from all the nobility seated around them. She finally reached the corner, Keefe close on her tail. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster, will you please take me back?" CHAPTER ELEVEN "W-what?" Sophie stammered, extremely confused as to why Fitz would be here, begging for her forgiveness. It’s not like him for being so… sensitive. Who knew girls would bring out the worst in some people? "Sophie. I'm so sorry for hurting you-" Keefe cut Fitz off, standing in between them. "You still hurt her. She's done with you trying to pull her back, and then forgetting all over again." Keefe stationed his shoulders back. "Don't speak for me." Sophie snapped at Keefe. "Fitz, I appreciate your apology. But you just don't seem to comprehend: I'm done with you. You treated me like garbage, like something that could be easily replaced and tossed aside. So go have fun with Linh. I'm leaving." Sophie blinked back the warm tears in her eyes. Sophie grabbed Keefe's soft grey sleeve and dragged him off. Keefe, startled at Sophie's sudden confidence, followed suit, glancing behind him. "No! Sophie! Wait! I'm really, really sorry!" Fitz continued to pester her, hoping she would change her mind. He stared after Keefe and Sophie as the familiar red glow from the Candleshade pathfinder lit up their faces as they shimmered away. Fitz sighed. The whole time Fitz had been with Linh, they were planning to show Sophie something incredibly special. And now, his chance at ever getting her back was gone. CHAPTER TWELVE "How could you let me stay in the same room as that monster?" Sophie hurtled her words at Keefe, not caring how bad they hurt. "How could you? I had trusted you!" "Sophie, please calm down! Yes, I knew he was in the room, but I didn't know he was going to do that!" Keefe attempted to calm Sophie down, but he knew she wouldn’t until he told her the truth. “Keefe, I know you’re lying. I’m honestly so done with the both of you.” Sophie countered, referring to both Keefe and Fitz. She picked up her billowing skirt and scrambled out of the great hall. Keefe, left hopeless, slowly dragged behind, concealing what he knew would make a huge difference in their relationship, something that could either tear them apart or bring them closer together. --- Biana was busy humming along to the new and popular eleven band “Legacy”, dusting off her shelves and when she noticed a shining trinket laying on the edge of the farthest shelf. She reached over to pick it up, standing on the tips of her feet. As soon as she had it in her hand, she felt different. She could only wonder what this little, golden brooch could do. But she knew it was special. Placing it carefully into a turquoise tufted box, and securing it with the click of a lock, Biana tucked it away under her bed and continued to dust. --- Tears racked and shook Sophie’s body as she sobbed into her pillow. Sandor softly knocked on her bedroom doors. “Sophie, Edaline brought in some brattails," Sandor's quickly left the room. Sophie decided to not eat, after all, she wasn’t hungry. She wanted to stay in her room for as long as she could. Plus, she had been eating. Plenty, too. She just kept conjuring custard bursts from the kitchen. "Sophie, I'm begging. Open up the door now." Sophie laughed. Over the last couple of days, everyone had been begging her. Edaline begging her to eat. Fitz begging to have her back. Keefe begging to see her. Even Biana was begging, claiming she had found a new, wonderful trinket that Sophie could benefit from seeing. And Sophie would keep laughing those begs off, because there was no point in accepting. She might as well stay in her room and drown in her depression. "I'm fine Sandor. Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to...to do anything, for that matter!" Sophie shoved her face back into her crying pillow and continued to sob, hoping that maybe, maybe this was all a dream, and when she woke up, there wouldn't be this much drama in her life. But deep down, she knew things would never be the same with her friends. CHAPTER THIRTEEN Biana hustled down the trail leading to the gates of Havenfield. Despite being called off several times, she had to persist. She had to show Sophie the brooch. Because her heart knew that the brooch had something to do with the black swan. Skipping, she made her way over to the door. She knocked on the door precisely four times to let Edaline know it was her. Biana had devised a plan with Edaline on how to get her into the house. "Come in." Edaline gracefully closed the door. "Sophie's in her room, I don't know if she's asleep. You'll have to see for yourself." "Thank you, Edaline." Biana entered the house and saw Grade seated on the dining hall couch. She waved a quick hello before noticing he was staring at an immaculately cleaned necklace made of ancient jade and flowers from Calla's tree. I wonder what that could be. Maybe it's related to the brooch...I'll have to ask later. Biana thought, unsure whether or not to question the necklace. As Biana made her way up the stairs, ready to face a very conflicted Sophie, she noticed the heavy sighs coming from Sophie’s room. She slowly creaked the door open to find Sophie on her bed crying into Iggy, her pet imp. “Sophie?” Biana wanted to help her friend more than anything else in the universe. “Sophie, please. Don’t cry. I’m here to show you something amazing.” Sophie glanced up at Biana, eyes red and puffy, with saliva dribbling down her jaw, “What?” Sophie replied coldly, her face twisting into a grimace. Biana dug into the satchel situated around her waist. “Look at this. I found this brooch as I was dusting my room. I don’t know what it means...but, I think you might?” Biana’s tone was confident, but still questioning. She didn’t know if Sophie would identify the brooch. Sophie’s eyes lit up as soon as Biana pulled out the golden brooch, and she gripped her forehead, as she did whenever memories came back to her. “Sophie, are you remembering something?” “Biana. That brooch. Are you sure you found it in your room?” CHAPTER FOURTEEN “Yes, I’m certain. Why?” Biana was thoroughly confused as to what Sophie had just remembered. “Because...that belongs to the Black Swan. Well, it used to. My memory is of the Neverseen stealing it from Mr. Forkle. Well, technically they stole it from Sir Astin. I know this sounds really, really odd. But...I remember that brooch. Like the back of my hand." Sophie, baffled at her memory of the brooch, stepped back, massaging her scalp to get rid of the pounding headache confusing her thoughts. "Sophie. I had no idea having memories was so painful." Biana kept worrying for her friend, not even bothering to care about the brooch. "It's ok. It doesn't hurt too bad anymore." Sophie flashed a fake smile, and lay back into her bed. "You know...that brooch, we should probably bring it back to Mr. Forkle. I don't know how it ended up in your room, but it should probably go to it's rightful owner." "Yeah, I agree." Biana nodded her head along to Sophie's idea, knowing it would be best used in the true owners hands. Sophie smiled, this time with a genuine smile. "Anything else about the brooch you'd like to tell me?" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Whenever I hold the brooch, I feel more powerful. My vanishing abilities get pumped up to a whole new level. It's..like an enhancer has been gripping my hand." Biana had almost forgotten about the most important thing the brooch could offer. "No idea why that is. Mr. Forkle is our best shot now." "Agreed." Just as they came to that conclusion, a blurred figure burst into the room. "Wait! Don't touch that brooch!" END OF BOOK 1 NOTE Hello all! It's Lei. I have a few announcements regarding what will happen to Sophie Sencen (now titled Torn). First of all, Book 2 will be written by two talented new authors: Milk&Honey (Pandora) and EndlessStars (Zinnia). I'm going to be eternally thankful for their interest in keeping Torn going. Second of all, no, I'm not back on the wiki. I finished Torn out of stress, as it gave me something to do. Thanks for all the support guys!''Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic Category:Future Category:TheBookShelf Category:Original Characters